Sacrificio Del Heroe
by Uzu No Itachi
Summary: Naruto Namikaze lo perdió casi todo en el ataque del Kyubi, ahora viviendo bajo el seno del Clan Uchiha deberá sacrificar su felicidad por la aldea y aquellos que ama. Asesino de su Clan, Miembro de Akatsuki y traidor a los ojos de su amigos y de Konoha, este es el sacrificio de un heroe. La vida de Uchiha Itachi recorrida por Namikaze Naruto. Tributo a Uchiha Itachi


Naruto asi como todo elemento o caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, por el momento muajajajajaja, ejem sin mas el capitulo.

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmmmm-personaje sobrenatural hablando**  
**-(mmmmm)- personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

Especial agradecimiento a Naruto_Tendo_Rikudou que me dió su consentimiento de escribir este Fic al ser él el autor original de esta idea para su propio Fic CrossOver Naruto/HighSchool DxD...Gracias Hermano T.T

**Prólogo: Sacrificio de un heroe**

Se ve a un rubio de cinco años llorando mientras sostiene un bulto entre sus brazos, frente a él se encuentran lo cuerpos de dos personas que protegieron ese bulto con su vida, hoy diez de octubre, es un dia oscuro para Konoha, y un dia que quedará marcado en la vida de este pequeño niño. En ese instante llega el Sandaime con sus ANBUS para ver todo con una expresión triste "Naruto, pequeño, cuanto lo siento" Dice Sarutobi mientras pone una mano en su hombro "Al menos Kasumi está a salvo" Dijo el rubio aún con lagrimas en los ojos mirando el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, donde se puede ver a una bebe de cabellos rojos dormir plácidamente "Yo la cuidaré con mi vida, Kasan, Tousan, es una promesa" Dijo alzando la mirada viendo el cielo nocturno mientras Sarutobi y los ANBUS miraban todo con tristeza "(Y pensar que este debia ser un dia lleno de alegria para ti Naruto)" Pensó Sarutobi.

FLASH BACK

Se ve a un pequeño rubio corriendo por las calles de la aldea hasta llegar a una casa, atravesó el extenso jardin antes de quitarse las sandalias y entrar dentro "¡Kasan, Tousan ya llegué!" Exclamó el pequeño mientras dejaba la mochila que portaba sobre un mueble de la estancia "Oh Naru_chan ¿Cómo te fue en la academia?" Preguntó una hermosa pelirroja que aparecia de unos corredores del interior de la casa "Bien, Izura_sensei nos instruyó en control de chakra" Dijo el pequeño rubio con una sonrisa "Que bien" Dijo la pelirroja "Si, pero es dificil, sólo Izumi, Shisui y yo pudimos lograrlo" Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y un pequeño sonrojo "Asi que Izumi ¿Eh?" Dijo la pelirroja de manera picara "¡Kasan!" Replicó el pequeño a su madre que reia alegre. Entonces el pequeño vio a su alrededor "¿Y Tousan?" Preguntó a su madre "Sarutobi_sama lo mandó llamar, dijo que era algo muy importante" Respondió pensativa con un dedo en el menton la pelirroja "Estoy en casa" Se anuncio una voz. Entrando por la puerta se hallaba un rubio alto, de ojos azules con dos mechones enmarcando su cara "¡Mina_kun!" Exclamó la pelirroja mientras recibia a su esposo "Kushi_chan" Dijo antes de besarla "¿Podrian? Hay niños presentes" Dijo el rubio menor mientras desviaba la mirada ante unos apenados Minato y Kushina que se separaban sonrojados "Naruto" Dijo ya recuperado y sonriendo el rubio mayor mientras revolvia el cabello de su retoño.

Después de unos minutos todos estaban en la mesa mientras almorzaban "¿Y que queria Sarutobi_sama, Mina_kun?" Preguntó la pelirroja a su esposo "Ya lo sabras más tarde" Dijo este con un aire misterioso mientras se levantaba de la mesa y abrazaba a su esposa para luego acariciar su vientre abultado de ya diez meses "¿Cuando llegará mi Imouto?" Preguntó el rubio menor mientras seguia comiendo "Pronto, Naruto" Respondió con una sonrisa la pelirroja "Ya tendrás tiempo de cuidar y consentir a Kasumi_chan, no te preocupes Naruto" Dijo el rubio mayor con una sonrisa. Ya era más de medio dia y todos se dirigian hacia el centro de la aldea donde el Sandaime Hokage haria un anuncio importante, Naruto iba en compañia de su madre hacia el lugar "No entiendo por que Mina_kun no nos acompañó" Murmuraba la pelirroja mientras el pequeño rubio veia la gente alrededor "Kushina_chan, Naru_chan" Saludó una voz femenina. Al dirigir su vista al origen de la voz, pudieron ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellos oscuros acompañado de una pequeña niña con el mismo color de cabello, aunque la mujer mayor tenia un vientre abultado al igual que la pelirroja "Mikoto_chan, Izu_chan" Saludó alegre Kushina a su amiga y su hija. Los pequeños se sonrojaron cuando sus miradas se cruzaron "Ho-Hola Izumi_chan" Saludó el rubio "Ho-Hola Naruto_kun" Devolvió el saludo la pequeña mientras ambas madres los veian de manera picara.

Momentos más tarde ambas madres con sus respectivos retoños estaban en el centro de la aldea justo frente a la torre Hokage de donde salió Sarutobi "Pueblo de Konoha, es mi deber anunciar que debido a mi edad he decidido dejar el puesto" Comenzó sorprendiendo a todos "Pero no se preocupen, en este momento he de anunciar a mi sucesor en el puesto, y que protegerá Konoha y la voluntad de fuego" Dijo el Sandaime mientras los murmullos comenzaban "Es un placer para mi nombrar a Namikaze Minato, el Konoha no Kiiroi Senko (Rayo Amarillo de Konoha) cómo el Yondaime Hokage" Dijo por fin mientras en el palco donde Hiruzen hacia el anuncio aparecia el rubio mayor con su vestimenta de Hokage y toda Konoha aplaudia ante su nuevo Kage. Kushina no lo podia creer al igual que Mikoto, Naruto estaba totalmente emocionado y sujetando las manos de una sonrojada Izumi saltaba celebrando el nombramiento de su padre cómo nuevo lider de la aldea. Entonces se llevó a cabo la celebración en honor al Yondaime Hokage con varias atracciones y juegos además de varios fuegos artificiales que Minato y compañia disfrutaron enormemente.

Una vez regresaron a su hogar Kushina empezó a tener contracciones por lo que inmediatamente la llevó al lugar que se habia preparado anticipadamente para este momento. Minutos más tarde la esposa del Sandaime y una enfermera llegaron al lugar del parto para traer al mundo a la segunda hija del matrimonio Namikaze. Mientras Minato cuidaba que el sello no se rompiera Kushina pujaba ante las contracciones que eran más seguidas, hasta que el sonido de un llanto llegó a sus oidos, en ese momento Biwako sostenia en sus brazos a una pequeña pelirroja que cautivó a ambos padres "Kasumi" Murmuró una cansada Kushina antes de que la enfermera se la llevara a asear. Minato se disponia a reforzar el sello cuando escuchó un grito y vió caer el cuerpo de la enfermera junto al de Biwako, alli frente a él, un sujeto de capucha y máscara ANBU sostenia el pequeño bulto que era su hija "Alejese de la Jinchuriki Yondaime Hokage" Dijo el misterioso sujeto mientras Minato intentó acercarse. El sujeto sacó un kunai de su manga alertando a Minato, lanzó al aire a la niña e intentó atravesarla pero Minato logró salvarla, sólo para ver las mantas que la cubrian llenas de sellos explosivos y usando el Hiraishin apenas logró escapar con su hija, cuando volvió al interior ya no habia rastro de Kushina y el sujeto.

En la torre Hokage Hiruzen firmaba papeles antes de que un mal presentimienlo lo inquietara "Esto no me gusta, Minato" Fue todo lo que susurró. En el barrio Uchiha un rubio al cuidado de Mikoto percibia algo malo en el aire mientras una Izumi que lo acompañaba se inquietaba por la expresión del rubio "Algo está mal" Murmuró el rubio, no por nada era uno de los tres genios de la actual generación de la academia junto a Izumi y Shisui.

En otro lugar se ve a Kushina atada por sellos mientras el Kyubi es extraido de ella, cuando el enmáscarado ordeno a un controlado Kyubi que matara a su Jinchuriki Minato la salva, mientras el sujeto desaparece junto al Kyubi. Minato deja a Kushina en un refugio junto a Kasumi mientras se dispone a parar al sujeto cómo Kage de la aldea que es, aún asi no evita preocuparse por su pequeño hijo, algo en su pecho le dice que esta noche será un dia oscuro para la aldea entera. En la aldea las cosas está tranquilas, pero en una enorme nube de humo el Kyubi es invocado en el centro de la aldea empezando a desrruir todo a su paso, la gente huia mientras los ninjas los evacuaban del lugar. En la torre Hokage se ve a un Sandaime vestido con su traje de batalla "Sandaime_sama" Aparece un ANBU ante él "Lo se, vamos" Dijo el viejo hombre.

En un lugar más apartado se ve a un enmáscarado siendo parcialmente derrotado por el Yondaime "No por nada eres el Yondaime Hokage, Kiiroi Senko" Murmura un herido enmáscarado, justo en ese momento Minato aparece frente a él clavandole un kunai "¡¿Cuando?!" Exclama estupefacto el sujeto, algo que aprovecha Minato y le quita el control del Kyubi. El sujeto retrocede mientras empieza a hablar "Has ganado esta vez, aún asi el Kyubi será mio eventualmente, entonces conquistaré el mundo, y hay muchas forma de hacerlo" Dice el sujeto desapareciendo en un vortice "Ese tono, él no está jugando" Dice Minato antes de desaparecer del lugar.

El rubio menor salia de la casa de Mikoto sin ser visto, pues el mal presentimiento que tuvo parece ser real "Kasan, Tousan, Imouto" Murmuraba mientras saltabae rama en rama hacia donde está su madre. Justo llega al pequeño refugio que una vez visitó con sus padres, pero en ese momento aparece su padre junto al Kyubi y pone a salvo a su familia justo antes de que el ataque que preparaba anteriormente el Kyubi estalle. Naruto por suerte se retiró de la trayectoria del ataque "Kyubi" Susurró viendo al enorme Biju, entonces ve cómo su madre hablaba con su padre y él se acerca antes de que unas cadenas doradas inmovilicen al Kyubi "Kasan, Tousan" Dice aterrizando frente a ellos "¡¿Naruto que haces aqui?!" Exclama el Yondaime viendo con preocupación y cansancio a su hijo "Este es un lugar peligroso Naru_chan...mantente alejado" Dijo Kushina mientras el rubio asentia.

El rubio estaba a una gran distancia dentro de la barrera **"¿Por que? Tanto odio ¡Nunca volveran a controlarme!"** Escuchó una voz "Esta voz ¿Kyubi?" Se preguntó el rubio viendo al enorme Biju aprisionado entre cadenas **"Jamás los perdonaré padre ¡Sólo buscan nuestro poder negando nuestra existencia!"** Oyó decir a la voz nuevamente "Esta sensación" Dijo mientras se tocaba el pecho. Entonces vió cómo su padre hacia sellos y ejecutaba su técnica, detrás del rubio mayor apareció el mismo Shinigami provocando que el rubio menor abriera sus ojos con asombro y entonces pasó, Minato creó un altar en donde puso a Kasumi, en ese momento el Kyubi intentó atravesarla con su garra siendo protegida por Minato y Kushina. El rubio corrió hacia sus padres con lagrimas en sus ojos "¡Tousan, Kasan!" Exclamó con dolor en su voz "Na-ru-to" Pronunció Minato "Lamentamos no poder estar contigo...hijo" Dijo Kushina llorando viendo a ambos pequeños.

Kushina sonrió con tristeza "Naruto, cuida a tu hermana, y por favor, se bueno" Empezó a hablar la pelirroja "Lamento no compartir más cumpleaños contigo, también, evita los tres vicios de un Shinobi, alcohol, no tomes hasta que seas mayor" Decia Kushina mientras el rubio lloraba "Las apuestas, y sobre todo las mujeres, elige bien a la chica con la que has de casarte, aunque creo que Izumi califica perfectamente para eso" Decia Kushina sonriendo entre lagrimas "Come bien, bañate todos los dias y elige bien a tus amigos, y lo más importante, se feliz" Decia la pelirroja "Kasumi, lo mismo te digo a ti, procura encontrar un esposo cómo tu padre, se que podrás hacerlo, perdona por poner esta carga sobre ti, se que posiblemente sufriras, pero tu hermano estará junto a ti siempre" Decia la pelirroja viendo a su pequeña "Lo siento Minato, gasté todo tu tiempo" Decia Kushina a su esposo que negaba con la cabeza "No te preocupes Kushina, Naruto, Kasumi, les digo lo mismo que su madre, y no olviden esto" Dijo mientras Naruto los veia fijamente con lagrimas en sus ojos "Los amamos" Dijeron Minato y Kushina antes de que el rubio mayor lo hiciera "Hakke Fuuin (Sello de Ocho Puntos)" Y asi terminara todo.

FIN FLASH BACK

Sarutobi entonces ve a sus ANBUS "Reunan al consejo" Ordenó a lo que estos desaparecieron "Jiji, me haré fuerte, superaré a Tousan, haré orgullosa a Kasan y protegeré a mi Imouto" Dijo con una mirada decidida el rubio "Asi será, Naruto" Dijo el viejo hombre mientras ambos regresaban a la aldea.

* * *

Bien, aqui con un nuevo proyecto, esta historia se centrará en Naruto, Kasumi, Sasuke e Izumi (Fem Itachi), esta es una adaptación del Fic Deviruu Doragon de mi camarada y Sempai Naruto_Tendo_Rikudou, gracias hemano por permitirme usar tu historia. Esta historia narra la vida de Naruto, pero tomando el lugar de Itachi, ya que es mi personaje favorito, por cierto las parejas están decididas, será Naruto/Izumi/Konan y Sasuke/Kasumi/Karin. Ustedes deciden si les agrada o no la última, y quizas la cambie, además en esta historia Sasuke no será un Emo Vengador, asi que no lo maltrataré para nada, sólo en este fic, Ja ne


End file.
